The Lady of the Lake
by blushed-at-a-mere-nothing
Summary: Avalon High! I OWN NOTHING!


"IS THIS REALLY THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND!" I screamed. I was angry with my slightly eccentric parents. They just don't get it.

"Elle, keep it chilled. This thing IS hard to understand." "And believe," Will added under his breath.

My parents are professors. More specifically, professors in Medieval Europe, (Knights, Jousts, Mutton…) and they aren't getting the fact that I am the reincarnation of the Lady of the Lake! This IS kind of selfish of me, though. They aren't as practical as me.

"I AM the Lady of the Lake, and Will IS King Arthur, and I WILL prove it!" I walked into Dad's office, grabbed Excalibur (the sword), and walked back into the living room.

"What are you doing with my sword?" my Dad yelled. I ignored him and handed it to Will. Almost automatically, it started to glow. Soon, the rust, dust, and general grungy-ness of it washed away. Will wasn't Will anymore. He was Arthur. Silence.

"Told ya. Will is Arthur!" I yelled as my parents gaped at Will and his sword.

"SERIOUSLEY?" my parents were KNEELING. And BOWING.

"Forgive us, great King, and Lady. We are nothing but humble servants, so let us serve you, your Majesties" my parents said in unison. Jesus, these guys have problems.

"Oh, get up you guys, we aren't THAT special." Will groaned.

"NOT THAT SPECIAL? You're the freaking reincarnation of King Arthur!" my Mom yelled.

So, Lady of the lake…. Um, AHHHHH! The Lady of the Lake was the young woman who gave Arthur Excalibur, enchanted Merlin, and raised Lancelot after his father died. I, so far, have done only one part of that, and it's the Excalibur part. (Thank God)

"Ok, you guys are reincarnations, no problem…." Dad said. "Honey, it's ok."

"Well, if you'll excuse us, Elle and I are going for a run." Will said.

Once we got to the park, I automatically said:"So do you wanna run to the ravine?" Will didn't argue, so we started to run.

At the ravine, Will spoke up:"I can't believe we just did that."

"What, run? We do that all of the time." I replied.

"No, I meant, I couldn't believe that we just told your parents that we are reincarnates!" he growled.

"Well, I'm sorry." I said quietly. It wasn't like him to be snippy like that. I mean, it was pretty important.

"You could've said no, and that I was joking or something!" I said a bit louder. "You could've refused to tell them, I gave you a choice!" I could tell he was taken aback by my sudden outburst. He could tell I was angry. He kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry. Now, JUMP!" He yelled, and he pushed me into the ravine. I was greeted by a freezing cold splash of water. Lady of the Lake, water…. Haha.

"WILL!" I wanted to scream at him, but I was too busy laughing.

"Sorry!" Will yelled, and he promptly jumped in after me. We finally got out after about a half-hour of roughhousing, and somewhat dried off.

"Oops, time for us to read." I said. Ever since will and I found out, we started to read the book, King Arthur and His Knights of the Round Table. So we walked home, grabbed the book, and ran to our favorite tree.

"Ugh." I groaned "SERIOUSLEY? My head gets cut off?"

"What? Lemme see it." Will said very confused.

"My freaking head gets cut off!" I groaned a little louder.

"All right, that's enough reading for this morning." Will said as he was standing up.

"Morning?" I inquired. I looked at my watch. 5:00 AM! All of this happened IN THE MORNING? No wonder we didn't go to school yet.

"Come on, let's go in and change. I'll see you at the front door in precisely 20 minutes" he said with pure superiority.

"Yes, sir" I said and saluted to him.

I ran upstairs, and grabbed the first clothes I saw in my closet and threw them on. And I did something crazy.

I jumped into my pool.

My Mom and Dad saw what happened, and they raced outside to make sure I was ok.

"Elle, what ARE you doing?" Will called from the door.

"The water called." I replied in a somewhat otherworldly voice.

"The Lady. She is showing herself through Ellie!" my Mom yelled.

All of a sudden, a whirlwind started whipping around me, and I was lifted out of the pool. Then, I was clothed in a blue satin, and the wind dropped me… but I was standing. ON THE WATER. I bet my parents had a coronary. My voice changed back to normal.

"Will, what the hell is going on?" I asked, surprisingly level- headed. Will then kneeled and said:

"You turned into the true Lady of the Lake."

"I hope this gets me out of class today." I mumbled.

"Try walking." My parents said softly. I did, and surprisingly, I didn't fall into the pool. I walked all the way to the end of the pool and walked off the end of it. And I promptly jumped as hard as I could, thinking that I would splash. I didn't.

"Well I guess THAT removes all doubt!" I called. I walked off, and Will grabbed me and kissed me.

"Elle, you're beautiful!"

"I'm not beautiful" I replied, "I'm the Lady of the Lake."


End file.
